


Corn

by orphan_account



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Food, M/M, corn specifically, one word prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and his food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn

**Author's Note:**

> (based off of the prompt 'corn'. My friend and I do this thing where we give each other one word/song prompts to write a v short thing) 
> 
> (also wtf kind of prompt is corn?? im looking at you mj)

"You're dripping."

The butter on Jack's corn was melting off the cob, and onto his plate, occasionally missing and landing on Jack's jeans.

He looked down, and sure enough there were a few drops on his pants.

"Damn it, hand me a napkin please."

Mark laughed as the other wiped off his jeans, then took another bite only to get more butter on his chin. 

"Jack, you-"

"Nope, lemme eat."

"You're never eating corn again. You've got a little something...everywhere."

"Ye fooker."


End file.
